Martha Nuttels
Mariannitha "Martha" Lauren Nuttels is one of the main characters in the show. She's a action-packed Albino dog who debuted in Nutty Nuts fanfiction. She appears in almost every episode since that. Apperance Martha is an Albino dog with short blond hair. She wears a black-red-yellow-green dress with a black leather jacket on it, purple pants and neon strawberry tennises. When she's 14 and half, she's taller and her hair, now dyed in brown with black edges, grows a bit. She wears a bleumarine cotton jacket on a white-dotted red dress and blue denim short skirt. She doesn't wear shoes, but sometimes, she wears grey baskets. At 15, Martha is one inch taller than a year ago. She has wild/untidy long dirty mustard hair. Her attire consist in a one-shoulder red top with "Keep calm and eat a cookie", a short blue jeans skirt and grey boots. In AM series, she has new a bleumarine skirt with white collar, a light pink dress and long purple sneakers. In "Too Old", Cobby accidentally uses his aging ray on her, so she became a 24 years old. Her natural blonde hair partially returns on her edges, but the black dyed hair is still predominant. She wears a type of Romanian shirt ("ie"), a red skirt and white dancing shoes. Personality She is fun-loving, friendly, but very tomboy. She can be a little clumsy, when in The Cause, she accidentally broke Cobby's phone. She's pretty smart, but she acts very stupid: in multiple instances, she asks Cobby what means words which have obvious meaning. Martha is very tomboyish. She will sometimes dare people to do crazy things. Also, she likes taco very, very much, that she formed her own catchphrase "I want a taco!". Whatever,because she entries in the school with an year later, her world view is somewhat skewed and naive. She has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to explain things to her, like when she didn't understand dates and when she used a DVD as a pizza cutter or a chair as a "horse". She can be weird, ironical, annoying and a bit anarchic, but energetic, optimist, and everybody loves her. She has a very, very long temper, meaning she's more calm and doesn't can enraged easily, unlike Cobby. However, if someone makes her truly upset, she'll have an extremely nasty temper that can turn her very scary and creepy, for example when Jasper calls her "fat", despite it's somewhat true. In fact, on some occasions, Gumball decides it'd be easier to face an army formed by giant trolls, T-rexes, rabid raccoons and evil and ugly witches than an angry Martha. Her happiness may be very deep, she can't be affected by people who actually annoy a lot; Instead, she annoys a lot, especially Cobby. Martha is known for her successful pranks and sometimes can pass the limit in humor. Actually, she didn't lost any ''Rock, Paper, Scissors ''game (In 50% when she played with Cobby, she wins, in the rest 50%, it's draw.). She's also hard-die gamer and a blogger. Trivia *She moved from San Diego to Elmore in June 2013. *She likes eating every thing except soup, black bread and celery. *She makes abbreviations at things, due to her laziness. *She's a blogger. *She thinks about herself "a true believer". *Martha once eat the Sun. **In fact, she has eaten the Universe. *In some countries, the "h" is misspelling → Marta Gallery MarthaWotIcon.png|Martha 1st Icon MarthaIcon.png|Martha 2nd icon MarthaCobbyGumball.png|Martha, Cobby and Gumball. FoodForFrood6.png PixelMartha.png|Pixel Martha Category:Showdown playable characters Category:Females Category:Nuttels Category:Dogs Category:Characters